


New Haircut

by Saros



Category: DOLLS - naked ape
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: Change starts with small decisions.
Kudos: 1





	New Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fanart from two years ago that I originally posted on my LiveJournal (as seen in the signature).


End file.
